


daughter of shadow, child of sky

by forever_together030



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Shadow Chronicles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because of Reasons, But isn't the chosen hero, Ever wondered how the Sheikah came about?, F/M, Magic, No Master Sword for you, OC helps Link, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Sheikah Culture, When Applicable, Why am I doing this to myself?, Worldbuilding, here you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_together030/pseuds/forever_together030
Summary: **First in the Shadow Chronicles*****a retelling of the Skyward Sword***When the cogs of Fate begin to turn, and a plan set into motion eons ago begins to unfurl, an ordinary Hylian boy and a lonely Sheikah girl leave all that they have ever known and go on a great adventure to save the world.





	daughter of shadow, child of sky

This is a tale humans have passed down through uncounted generations . . .

It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again.

One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure.  
They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair.  
They burnt forests to ash, choked the land’s sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation.  
They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess Hylia.

The power she guarded was without equal.  
Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality.  
Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess.  
To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands . . .  
The goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth.

She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes.  
Beyond even the clouds.

With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away.  
At last, peace was restored to the surface.

This is a tale that humans have told for many ages, generation to generation.  
But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale.  
Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed.  
A legend forged by the Child of Sky and the Daughter of Shadow.


End file.
